


Far Beyond Me

by MXRI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXRI/pseuds/MXRI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it her choice? Far from it. Her mother herself had been betrothed to her father, and many other women generations before her. Why couldn't she marry a stranger like everyone else? It could have been a selfish wish of hers to marry someone as her heart told her so. Not like she wouldn't learn to love her new husband. She simply wanted. . her own happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Beyond Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Game of Thrones too much. So much I came up with a Haikyuu!! GoT AU. Someone needs to stop me.

Born on the longest summer yet stood Lady [Y/N]. First of her name, born under House Stark. The she-wolf, or so as she was known amongst the citizens of Winterfell. [Y/N] was the second child of Lady [M/N] and Lord [F/N] Stark, their firstborn being named Ferris.

Lady [M/N] had been betrothed to Lord [F/N] ages ago, in an attempt to unite House Tyrell and House Stark.

[Y/N] utterly despised the idea of betrothal, stating she had her own free will to follow as her heart guided her. Her parents wouldn't really mind the thought – she was still at the age of 12 – being that [Y/N] was their one and only daughter; the Stark's precious _she-wolf_ _._ Hopefully, as time went on, she would understand the meaning behind a betrothal and gladly accept her fate as someone's wife.

Have I mentioned why the use of the nickname _she-wolf_ _?_ It is presumable you would believe of it being related to the sigil of House Stark, naturally, but I must inform it is not.

Lady [Y/N] was rebellious and wild. Or, well, as rebellious as a 12-year-old could be.

She would often sneak out from the castle of Winterfell during late hours, only to be found the morning after to be sleeping on a barn with horses. She would help farmers with their duties, feed the animals, push food carts, secretly train with her bow, you name it – Lady Her Mother would state it being unladylike and forbid her from doing so. Lady [Y/N] didn't really mind. She wanted to be one with the people. If she were to become "Lord" of Winterfell such as her father, she liked the thought of helping _her_ people.

Lady [Y/N]'s closest and only friend – aside from her relatives – was Hajime, firstborn of one of the farmers to whom she would offer help. He was also your partner during your swordsmanship and archery lesson – you had begged your father so he would allow you to join your brother's training program and you found yourself dragging Hajime along.

You insisted Hajime should join training, for that he would be the finest of guards of Winterfell; Lord Stark gladly accepted the offer. The Iwaizumi farmers were known to be fair and nice amongst Winterfell and had helped House Stark during the slightest hint of winter arriving ages ago. Lord Stark thought of it as a way to return the favor.

By now, you were firmly holding onto your quiver, commenting on how your arrows should've been sharper. Hajime would only nod, not actually paying attention, being that he was on fishing duty as his father's request.

"Say, Hajime." You sighed heavily, throwing your arms in the air. "Where do you see us in a few years?"

That surely got him to ponder. He set the fish net aside, turning his head to look at you.

"For all I know I could remain as a farmer. It's a family thing. . You, on the other hand. . It would be expected of you to be watching over your people in here, milady. Perhaps on a foreign state with your _beloved_ husband?"

_Husband_.

That mere word was a nuisance to your ears. Husband here, husband there. . _what a bother._ Why couldn't you be free? You had duties to attend to, yes, but you, Lady [Y/N], would surely manage them just fine. Be it with a husband or not. And yet, the thought of marrying a stranger, bearing his children. .

_Y_ _ _ou__ _ _hissed__.

"I. . don't intend to ever get married. I dislike the thought. Perhaps we could stay here, you and me. Lady Stark of Winterfell – considering Ferris is to be wed soon enough and it's most likely for him to live with his Lady – and her personal guard. The chief knight of Winterfell. I like the sound of that."

You set your quiver and bow aside, falling back and sprawling your arms on the grass. The riverbed brought a gentle and refreshing breeze, you thought.

"If you say so, milady."

"Oh, come on. You're at it again? You're barely a year older than me, Hajime. Ok, maybe two, but who even counts. Don't make it awkward; no need to refer to me as _milady_ _._ Not only that, we've practically known one another ever since we were born. Why the formalities now?"

"We might the bestest of friends but you're still Lady [Y/N] and the only daughter of Lord [F/N] Stark. It is expected of me – no, all of us, I presume – to treat you properly. You can't deny your birth-given right and titles. . [Y/N]."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to them, honestly. But hey, I've been thinking. . Hajime, if we ever grow apart I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Lady [Y/N]."

"If we happen to not see one another in ten, twenty years I would politely ask of you to remember me. Remember our stupidity – like when we ran away with Samson's chicken – remember our times of joy, our friendship at its finest. Promise you won't forget me."

"Woah, lady. . are you. . _leaving?"_

"I'm not." _Liar_ _._ "But just in case I ever do – not that I intend to – we'll have something to keep us going on." You held both of his hands with your own. You took note of the calluses and how harsh they felt against your delicate hands. " _Remember_ _our_ _childhood_."

They would probably behead you for that – gods, Hajime had not part in it! You were a liar, partially.

You didn't know when – all you heard was _soon_ _–_ but you would be leaving to your grandfather's house for a few days; it was his birthday. You had also heard rumors regarding a boy, possibly a few years older than you, and if his family approved of you – as yours approved of his – you were set to be wed in a few years' time. There was also the possibility of staying in Highgarden who knows if not forever. . if the boy's family liked you, you assured yourself people of Tyrell wouldn't leave their gorgeous gardens and warm weather to embrace the cold wind of Winterfell. What if you weren't able to see Hajime ever again? Well, you would try to make these memories last.

And returning to what was mentioned before: why would you, Lady [Y/N] Stark, be beheaded? It was outrageous. Or could be. You were no longer pure – no, not _that_ way.

You had given Hajime a peck straight on the lips. He was just as surprised as you were, _being able to take action at times like those. ._ You chuckled at the thought. Your fingers were crossed as you ran back to the Winterfell Castle.

_Remember_ _our_ _childhood_ _,_ _Hajime_.


End file.
